gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart ist ein Song aus der Folge Schlechter Ruf und wird von Rachel, Jesse, Finn und Puck gesungen. Das Original stammt von Bonnie Tyler aus ihrem fünften Studio Album "Faster Than the Speed of Night''." Der Song wurde auch von Michael Kunze und Jim Steinman in die österreichische Musicalproduktion Tanz der Vampire eingebaut mit dem Titel "Totale Finsternis." Das Musical wurde auch an den Brodway gebracht, wurde dort aber so gravierend verändert, dass man es keine großen Erfolge feierte und schon nach wenigen Wochen wieder abgesetzt wurde. In dieser Episode versucht Rachel, sich durch den Song von David Geddes, "Run Joey Run", einen "schlechten Ruf" aufzubauen und so in der Gliste aufzusteigen, in dem sie zu diesem Song ein Video dreht und darin alles so erscheinen lässt, als würden sich die drei Jungs (Jesse, Finn und Puck) um sie streiten. Ihr Plan geht jedoch nach hinten los, da sie den Jungs nichts voneinander erzählt hatte. Sie sind mächtig sauer auf Rachel und reden kein Wort mit ihr. Sie versucht sich, mit diesem Song, bei allen Dreien zu entschuldigen. Lyrics '''Finn:' Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely. And you're never coming round Puck: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Jesse: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous and then I see the look in your eyes Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (Forever's gonna start tonight) Once upon a time there was light in my life But now I'm only falling apart Finn und Rachel: Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Ever now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (Forever's gonna start tonight). Once upon a time I was falling in love Jesse und Rachel: '''Now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart '''Jesse: Turn around bright eyes. Video thumb|300px|left|Glee - Total eclipse of the heart (gespiegelt)thumb|310px|right|Glee - Total Eclipse of the Heart Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Jesse Kategorie:Solos von Puck